Fathoms Below (Disgust version)
It was a beautiful day at sea. Dolphins were swimming and chirping. Birds were flying. Suddenly, a pirate ship came into view, and they swam out of the way. On that ship, there were some cartoon characters. Some were tying the sails down. Others were catching fish with nets. They began to sing. Cartoon characters: I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue And it's hey to the starboard Heave ho Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you In mysterious fathoms below A male emotion with pale green skin and light green hair, eyes, and eyebrows stood upon the ship. He was dressed in a dark green shirt with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows, beige pants, and brown shoes. His name was Trust. The prince loved being on the ship! The sea was his life! Unlike other princes who only care about politics and money, Ventus would rather sail. It was the only place he feel that can be carefree and be himself. A Chihuahua was also sailing. The Chihuahua was a small, slender one with beige fur, red hair, a black nose, a notched left ear, ands a brown muzzle and feet, wearing a green headband. His name was Tito, Trust's pet dog. "Isn't this great?" Trust asked, "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face!" "Oh, it's a beauty!" said Tito. "Perfect day to be at sea!" sighed Trust. He turned to his steward, who was a pink cotton candy nougat-filled cat-elephant-dolphin hybrid with green eyes, clown-like lips, orange striped legs, and rounded teeth, wearing a brown porkpie hat, a purple bow tie with pink polka dots, brown jacket, and matching fingerless gloves. His name was Bing Bong, Trust's butler. He was leaning over the boat, looking green. He was more seasick than pleased. "Oh yes," Bing Bong said sarcastically. "delightful." Then he was vomiting over the ship again. He hated being on sea. Earlier, when Trust wanted to go sailing, Bing Bong was content on staying at the castle. "A fine strong wind and a following sea," said Happy, one of the sailors. "Lord Shen must be in a friendly-type mood." "Lord Shen?" repeated a confused Trust. He had studied many monarchs. Yet, he never came across a Lord Shen. "Why, new ruler of the merpeople, mer-animals, and mer-emotions, lad." Doc, another sailor, said, "Thought every good sailor knew about him." Trust bent down to pat Tito. "Pet me, Trust, man!" pleaded the Chihuahua, "I need some love!" Bing Bong rolled his eyes for he did not believe in the existence of merpeople, mer-animals, or mer-emotions. "Mer-emotions!" scoffed Bing Bong. "Trust, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." "But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth!" replied Doc, as he waved at fish at Bing Bong, "I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live." Doc let go of the fish which, smacked its tail in Bing Bong's face before jumping overboard. Cartoon characters: Heave ho Heave ho In mysterious fathoms below After diving into the ocean, the fish looked up. It sighed with relief and swam away. The fish swam further and further away as it passed the corals, the jellyfish, and the whales. RatiganRules presents The Little Emotion With the voices of Dee Bradley Baker Jim Cummings Charles Fleischer Carly Rae Jepsen Mindy Kaling Tom Kenny Richard Kind Cheech Marin Gary Oldman Rob Paulsen Michelle Pfeiffer Tabitha St. Germain Frank Welker Near the whales, one mer-child swam in the sunlight. Then a merman, a mermaid, and two more mer-children, also appeared in the sunlight. Soon, we see more merpeople all in line, swimming toward a large glowing castle. Screenplay by RatiganRules Music, Songs, and Lyrics by Howard Ashman Alan Menken Produced by RatiganRules Written and Directed by RatiganRules Inside the castle, the merpeople all gathered around inside the auditorium. They all have arrived for a concert which will be performed soon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:Songs Category:Spin-offs